<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Whispers and Blushes by Green_Riot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30034350">Whispers and Blushes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Riot/pseuds/Green_Riot'>Green_Riot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, F/M, Inspired by Fanart, Poetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:33:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30034350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Riot/pseuds/Green_Riot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vignette poems detailing Vegeta's reactions to Bulma whispering in his ear at four different stages of their relationship. Based on art by amartbee.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bulma Briefs/Vegeta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Whispers and Blushes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/amartbee/gifts">amartbee</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This poem chronicles Bulma and Vegeta's relationship, specifically as drawn by the fabulously talented amartbee in <a href="https://twitter.com/amartbee/status/1298810333457416192?s=20">this amazing illustration</a> ❤️❤️❤️</p>
<p>Thanks to bardocksheadband for betaing!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>She moves like the fresh breeze of spring,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>flitting about like the wing</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>of a butterfly in May.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her demeanor flipped like a switch</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>when he’d offered advice for the wish</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>to revive the Saiyan he hates,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>her previous fear nowhere to be found</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>as she flounces around</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>offering a place to stay</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>to the refugees in their midst.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hands clenched in tight fists,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>he hesitates</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>when she addresses him directly</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>and incorrectly</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>calls him ‘cute’.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before he can shoot</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>off to the sky and away,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>she’s standing too close,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>weight on her toes to say…… </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her suggestion is so </span>
  <em>
    <span>vulgar</span>
  </em>
  <span> and lewd</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>that he chokes and sputters</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>at her rude</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>suggestion. The curses he mutters</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>toward her back as he broods</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>go unheard as she flutters</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>                                           away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The words that replay in his head</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>for weeks never fail</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>to turn his face a crimson red.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~~~~~~~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On some level, he always knew</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>that the hottest of fires burn blue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Burnt by her touch,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>he struggles in vain to retain</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>whatever scraps of pride remain</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>under the traitorous blush</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>he tries to hide in her presence</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—to no avail. She seems to sense</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>far too much</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>of the self he keeps veiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She can surely see that he has failed</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>every time that his cheeks flush</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>when she backs him into a corner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He lashes out to warn her,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>but she refuses to fear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She draws ever nearer</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>as if </span>
  <em>
    <span>she </span>
  </em>
  <span>is the moth. As such,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>he stops trying (at least to himself) to deny</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>that he would die for a taste of her touch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Though still embarrassed, he’s now listening</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>to the promises she drizzles </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>in his ear. Swearing he’s missing</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>something vital, she chisels</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>away at the protective ice glistening</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>as it sizzles</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>                    and melts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His sweat drips</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>at every graphic tale</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>that spills from her pouty lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~~~~~~~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By now, she is fully aware</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>that beneath the stoic air</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>lies more than the others see</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—more than even he gives himself credit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Although he hasn’t quite said it,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>he knows that she knows how he feels.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s troubling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something is simmering and bubbling</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>within him that urges him to flee,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>but, like some domesticated animal,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>his usually admirable</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>force of will inevitably heels</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>to her every will and whim.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She has ruined him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And the worst part is</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>that he barely even minds that his</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>life has changed so quickly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He struggles to recall the evil that used to dwell</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>within him—the death knell he used to be.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But his mind goes blank</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>at the look in her eye.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’s already sank</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>her fangs into him before the sly</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>whispered words have been sang</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>into his still slightly shy,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>                                   but receptive, ear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With cheeks tinted pink,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>he hangs onto every honeyed word</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>and tries (and fails) not to sink.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~~~~~~~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Having traveled through universes and time,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>his longing has yet to decline;</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>it blossoms and grows</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>through the seconds and years</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>and across new frontiers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She teases and goads,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>pokes and prods,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>makes him curse the gods</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>that for some reason chose</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>to bless the least deserving.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He finds his lips curving</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>into a rare smile while marveling that their roads</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>ever crossed at all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He lacks the wherewithal</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>to withhold a single thing she wants.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her soothing touch haunts</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>his skin, and he knows</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>that he is no prisoner</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—though his world lies within her repose.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a smile reserved for him,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>she moves in for the kill.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Each of the words that skim</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>the shell of his ear sends a chill</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>through his very being. His linchpin</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>whispers filthy promises she’ll undoubtedly fulfill.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She’s never one for word mincing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A slight heat rises to his cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he needs no further convincing.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>